


Running With Wolves

by warriorofpanem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Sciles, Scott is a Good Friend, i have no idea what i'm doing i'm sorry, i mean kinda, pack mission gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorofpanem/pseuds/warriorofpanem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pack mission goes terribly wrong for Stiles, changing him forever. After all this time around werewolves, Stiles thought he couldn't get more injured  than he already has. But he was wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running With Wolves

The pain is in no way sharp, or sudden. It has been there for a while now, lingers, comes with intensity from a part of his body until it spreads. His mind is foggy, eyelids heavy, and Stiles doesn't want to wake up. His memories are fading, though only one word could be used to describe what he can remember: Red. So dark it was almost black, quickly forming a puddle around him. It's that last thought that jerks him awake, as the teenager finally opens his eyes, only to be greeted by a blinding light above him. Closing his eyes back is very tempting, but Stiles knows he has to face the consequences, to rip off the Band-Aid. It's surprisingly easy to tell where the pain comes from, even more than he glances down and notices how the white covers don't follow the curves of his body. Of his legs. Almost at the same time, just as Stiles truly realises what happened, the door of his room opens and his best friends steps in. The look on Scott's face sends a stream of anger through Stiles's veins. It reads pity, empathy, and so many things Stiles doesn't  want to see right now. Including guilt. Scott's features are covered in guilt, and even tears are starting to form in the alpha's eyes. Humans, filled with sadness, when Stiles can feel nothing but anger, and hate, and it's so obvious Scott wants to hold him when all Stiles want is to tear the room apart, and scream at the top of his lungs. 

It's a normal reaction, but not only. He knew it was coming. Somehow being possessed by an evil spirit wasn't a big enough warning. Stiles has always felt a part of the pack, even knowing he was human. It didn't matter at the time, the teenager never bothered to dwell on the subject. It's only now that he is laying in a hospital bed that he realises humanity brings weakness. The silence grows thicker between the two, giving time to Stiles to wonder why his dad isn't with him first, and brings an atmosphere of despair that makes them both feel sick. _Rip off the Band-Aid_ , Stiles tells himself again. In less than a second, the covers are off his body, abandonned at the side. His left leg stays there, pathetically numb on the mattress next to what is left of his right leg. Not much, really. The flesh suddenly stops and disappears right before his knee. Stiles can hear Scott moving more than he sees him, though in the end he feels the other's presence, as Scott kneels next to bed and takes Stiles's hand in his own. Apologies paired with sobs break the silence as both teenagers are suddenly overwhelmed with emotions. It's not their first time crying together, but there is something more desperate about the way Scott is holding Stiles's hand, about how his voice comes out broken each time he says he's sorry. All Stiles can do is nod, taking short and sharp breaths that likely indicates he's on the verge of a panic attack. Neither of them know how long they stay there, trapped between what feels like peace after a war and the biggest tragedy they've lived together, but when Stiles breathe normally again, the only person he asks for is his father, and he still doesn't know why he isn't here. 

"Scott, where is my dad?

\- Don't worry, he's with my mom... I-I'll go get him. " 

Stiles doesn't need to express how much he needs the sheriff at that moment, Scott just knows. Being alone again isn't the best idea, but there is no other option. Stiles would curl into a ball if only his leg wasn't so painful. All he wants is to disappear and forget. When Scott comes back, he isn't by himself anymore, followed by Stiles's dad and his own mother, with a nurse following close by. Stiles hates the way everyone's eyes are shining with tears, including the nurse's who has a look of pity on her soft features. One time to define Stiles is that he's always been so very alert of the world around him, something everyone has had time to get used to. But there, with not one good feeling left in his body, he decides to let himself give up for a while, to let pain overwhelm him and tears fall down his cheeks one more time. He wasn't strong enough. 

When Stiles wakes up, his father is sitting close to bed, his hand in his palms, and Scott is still there, still looking at him. Malia has joined the crowd, and for a second her presence warms Stiles's heart, until he can see that this is too much for her. Shortly after having to face the reality of what she's done to her family, Malia isn't strong enough to deal with whatever this is. Even if she loves Stiles. And so Malia leaves, and Stiles understands. They explain to him, the doctors, what happened and why they had to cut his leg off. He understands, in theory, but the act still feels barbaric, and Stiles is the one feeling empty, and the surgeon still has both his hands and both his legs. When all medical staff is gone and the sheriff has gone looking for a cup of coffee, Stiles asks Scott the real details. To know what happens with the werewolf pack they were supposed to meet. Only meet, not fight. Almost instantly, and Stiles guesses he heard through the walls, Derek joins them in the room. He offers no comfort whatsoever, just nods and his face is twisted by awkwardness. The pack was apparently more hostile than expected, and Stiles was an easy target. That's it, there is nothing else to say. In fact, Stiles doesn't want to know more. This is enough. 

Stiles is forced to eat, and he obliges with no strength left to rebel. Through the fog of fatigue, Stiles still begs them to let Scott stay for the night. He needs his friend, and he noticed his friend needs him too. And no one can say no to a kid whose leg they just cut off, so they put a bed next to Stiles's and tell him he needs sleep. When Scott gets ready to climb onto the mattress settled next to Stiles, the amputee makes it clear that's not how he wants things to go. Instead, he grabs Scott's hand and pulls him close until the werewolf almost falls on the bed. The way he does it is more gentle, slightly pushing Stiles until there is enough place for both of them, and wrapping both his arms around his best friend. Before he can stop them, Scott lets out another  wave of apologies, a mix of _I'm so sorry_ and _I love you._ Stiles has always been saying Scott has too much on his shoulders, and so he tries his best to soothe his friend, trembling fingers in his hair until they both fall asleep, relying on each other for support. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate feedback, and don't forget you can send prompts and ships at http://warriorofpanem.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
